gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Yū Tobita
Yū Tobita (飛田 裕 Tobita Yū) is an elementary school student at Alice Academy. One of three elementary students to hold the Triple Star rank, Yū is the class representative of Class B, thus, most of his classmates just call him Class Rep (委員長 Iinchō). In the anime adaptation, Yū was voiced by Fuyuka Ōura. His Alice stone color is Jade Green. Appearance and Personality linchou has large brown eyes and long eyelashes. linchou's short dirty blond hair lays flat on his head with the bangs swaying to the right. He wears a pair glasses, but they are ordinary and not an Alice restraint. Gakuen Alice Volume 2, Chapter 7 He wears the standard elementary uniform for boys. A black long sleeved shirt with a tied red bow, and the cuff having his three stars. He also wears a pair of black boots and red plaid pants. linchou is a kind-hearted person. When he saw Mikan being bullied on her first day, he begged them to stop, but wasn't able to convice them otherwise, due to his easy to pushover nature. linchou became Hotaru's only friend at the academy before Mikan came. linchou was one of the reasons Hotaru wanted to disobey the order to stay in the school when Z (the people who stole linchou's Alice) was at Gakuen Alice. Hotaru states that linchou is what keeps the class together. Tachibana Higuchi says that linchou fell in love with Mikan at first sight (although Mikan is unaware of this) and will do anything for her. Story Northern Woods Arc He and Hotaru Imai are the representatives that Mikan Sakura met when she was enrolled into the academy. He accompanies Mikan with Hotaru in her test in the Northern Woods. linchou then captures Ruka by creating an illusion saying that animals are in trouble, so that Ruka Nogi can take care of Piyo. When Natsume Hyūga arrives, he is threatened by Natsume with his flames for capturing Ruka along with Mikan and Hotaru. After Mikan uses her Nullification Alice to stop Natsume's flames, he and the others return to the academy. Reo Arc Iinchou was one of the few who helped out with Hotaru's plan to met Reo, along with Koko, Kitsuneme, and Mikan. He borrowed Hotaru's Camera Glasses. He, Koko, and Kitsuneme were caught by the teachers. Alice Festival linchou explains the Alice Festival to Mikan and tells her to come to the haunted house attraction for the Latent Ability class. He is one of the kids with the Illusion Alice who make the illusions for the haunted house, even though he is not fond of scary things. linchou, who hates scary things and is finally pushed to his limit, faints out of fear and causes the power to go out in the mansion with Natsume and Mikan trapped inside, though later he and the rest of the Latent class save them. Z Arc linchou's Alice is stolen by Yuka Azumi while returning from his trip from his home. The car he is riding in almost hits her and he leaves the car to help her, after this he wonders about who that woman reminded him of. While handing out gifts, he is ordered by Sumire to punish Koko and Kitsuneme for ruining her doll with his Illusion Alice. linchou reluctantly does this, but no power from his Alice comes out. He is immediately taken away to the hospital and isolated from his friends. Narumi, against his own will (as he was unconscious), takes Mikan and Hotaru to visit Iinchou with a glass wall between them. He tells them that he is happy to see them and that he doesn't want to leave his friends. He is able to return to class after finding out that his loss of Alice isn't contagious. To find the problem, he was hypnotized by someone with that Alice and they find the suspect to be the woman he helped before coming back to school. Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa decide to get his Alice back and find a cure for Hotaru. He isn't mad when Mikan couldn't retrieve his Alice. Yuka sneaks back into the academy and gives his Alice to Narumi who returns it to him in his sleep. linchou only remembers a figure. Christmas Ball Arc He is a participant in Natsume's late birthday contest, although Natsume rejected his gift. Iinchou's Alice is helpful in the Christmas Ball preparations by creating illusions for people afraid of heights. Although, he is reluctant to leave Mikan alone because her Alice caused her to not be useful, until later on. Time Travel Arc During the Soul Shuffle chapters, linchou was stuck in Natsume's body, and people found it weird seeing Natsume (Iinchou) crying. He was one of the people who helped Mikan and Natsume escape to the Hana Hime Den by distracting the Fuukitai who were after them. High School Division Arc linchou was put in a prison along with the others who helped with the escape and is wondering about what happened to Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, and Youichi. He shocked to find Subaru Imai under Luna Koizumi's Soul Sucking Alice. Current Arc One month later, linchou, along with everyone else, watches Mikan get taken away by the Elementary Principal. Three months then pass, as linchou learns Mikan is not allowed to attend the Christmas Ball and wonders if she will graduate with their class. During the Christmas Ball, he again mentions her absence, causing everyone to get sad and Natsume leaves to find her. On New Years, everyone learns Reo will host the New Years concert. Iinchou takes part in the rebellion against the Elementary Principal and Z, who have joined forces, in order to rescue Mikan from them. Iinchou, Hotaru and a few students are later taken to safety while Natsume and Rika stay with Tsubasa and Tono and the teachers to pursue the Elementary Principal. He is deeply saddened when Natsume dies trying to kill the Elementary Principal and when Mikan sacrifices her Alice to try to save him. A week passes when Iinchou is finally reunited with Mikan and later takes part in a memory album as a parting gift for her, as she now has to leave the academy for losing her Alice. As Mikan leaves, Iinchou is sad but accepts it. Four years later, Iinchou is allowed to leave the academy with Class B to meet with Mikan and the former classmates share a happy reunion. Alice Yu has the Illusion Alice (幻覚のアリス Genkaku no Alice), which enables him to make images that aren't real. His status as one of the few Three Star students in the Elementary Division means that he has great control over his Alice. Iinchou is not fond of creating scary illusions. Trivia and Notes *Yu means, "universe," in Chinese. *linchou's picture is a part of the 15 year old series Higuchi made during the Z arc.Gakuen Alice Volume 07, Chapter 35 page 4 *He is one of few Three Stars in the Elementary Division, along with Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. *In the final chapter, Yu has a special star ranking, with his star plastered on his collar. References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Holder Category:Illusion Alice Category:Elementary Category:Student Category:Senior High